Helpful Brother
by The Obsessed One
Summary: Nick and Sara have been married for 6 and 12 years. Their daughter is in hospital, she was diagnosed with a disease................Total NS and GCR.................Enjoy and thank you for all who reviewed.....Thanks
1. Diagnosis

**GCR AND NSR** story

"It seems that your daughter is suffering from the bone marrow disease," the doctor said, Sara turned her face to Nick, and buried her face in her chest.  
  
"Is there a way to save her," Nick asked.  
  
"If we can find a bone marrow match, she will have hope to survive," the doctor said.  
  
"We would like to take a test, for a match," Nick said.  
  
"Okay, I'll get the nurse to come by," the doctor said and walked off. Nick and Sara returned back into the room. Nick had his arm wrapped around Sara.  
  
"Nick, our baby girl is dying," she said looking down at Jamie Stokes, only 4 years old.  
  
"Do you want me to call Grissom, get them to bring Andrew," Nick asked, Sara nodded her head. Andrew is their other son, he is 6 years old.  
  
"I can't loose her Nick," Sara said once again crying, and damping Nicks shirt.  
  
**Grissom Home**  
  
Gil and Catherine have been married for 6 years, they have a son Matthew who is 6 years old. Lindsey is 13.  
  
"Dinners ready," Catherine said, a pair of arms wrapped around her.  
  
"That better be my husband," she said with a smile.  
  
"The one and only," Grissom said.  
  
"Hows Andrew," Cath asked.  
  
"He's playing with Lindsey and Matthew," Gil said. Catherine got out of his grasp.  
  
"Now, go get the kids, dinner is ready," Catherine said.  
  
"I heart you," Gil said. Cath smiled, "You too," she said.  
  
Lindsey, Gil, Andrew and Matthew came downstairs to the dinning table. "Yummy, Mashed potalino's and Fried chicken," Matthew said.  
  
"It's potato's Matthew," Lindsey said.  
  
"Potalino's sound better, Lindsey," Matthew said, sticking his tounge out. Andrew laughed.  
  
They were eating when the phone rang. Gil got up and answered.  
  
"Hello," he greeted.  
  
"Hi, it's nick here,"  
  
"Nick, How's Jamie,"  
  
"Uh, stable at the moment, anyway we were wondering could you bring Andrew here, Sara needs to see him,"  
  
"Sure, just give us ½ an hour,"  
  
"Sure, Thanks again for looking after Andrew,"  
  
"Nick my home is yours,"  
  
"Thanks, Bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Gil hung up and walked back to the dining room. Next to him on his left sat Catherine and to his right Andrew, next to Andrew Matthew. Next to Catherine sat Lindsey. "Who was it," Catherine asked.  
  
"Nick," Gil mouthed. Cath nodded her head.  
  
After dinner, they went to the hospital. They walked in, Grissom carrying Andrew who was asleep. Catherine held Matthews hand, with Lindsey walking next to him. They walked to Jamie's room. Catherine knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Nick saw, he stood up and went outside.  
  
Nick's eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying.  
  
"Thanks, for looking after him for us," Nick said.  
  
"How's Jamie," Grissom asked.  
  
"She was diagnosed with bone marrow disease," Nick answered taking Andrew from Grissom slowly.  
  
"Will she survive," Grissom asked.  
  
"If we find a bone marrow match, she should survive," Nick answered.  
  
"How's sara taking it," Catherine asked.  
  
"She hasn't sleeped for 24 hours now," Nick answered, hugging Andrew close and breathing in Andrews scent in, a mixture of his and Sara's smell.  
  
Grissom placed his hand on Nick's shoulder and said "If you need, we can look after Andrew for as long as you need," Grissom said.  
  
"Thanks, do you want to come in," Nick asked. Grissom nodded his head. They walked in. Jamie had tubes coming out of her mouth. Grissom stood arm around Catherine, the other around Lindsey. Catherine had her arm around Matthew. They stood there and looked at Jamie.  
  
"Can I hold him," Sara asked Nick. Nick slowly passed Andrew to Sara. She held Andrew , hugged him close looking at him.  
  
"Thanks for...for bringing Andrew," she said.  
  
"It's okay," Catherine said.  
  
The nurse stepped in. "Sir the results," she said. Nick got up and walked over to look at them. His face went pale and he walked back to Sara.

_Did the results come back positive? Will Jamie Live, or will she die? _

_TBC _


	2. Results

**GCR and NSR. **

"Any match," sara asked.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder "No," he whispered. She continued to stare at Andrew.  
  
"I'll try," Grissom said.  
  
"Me too," Catherine said.  
  
Nick looked up "Thanks," he said.  
  
After the tests, Grissom and Catherine were back in the room.  
  
"Daddy," Matthew said, and ran into Grissom's arms.  
  
"They take awhile to get the results, you can go home if you want, we'll call you when the tests are done," Nick said.  
  
"Do you want us to look after Andrew," Gil asked.  
  
Nick looked at Sara, she looked up at him. "No, it's okay we'll be okay," Sara said.  
  
"Okay, Goodnight," Gil said, Matthew got out of Grissoms grasp and walked over to Sara.  
  
"Goodnight Aunty Sara, I hope Jamie gets betta," Matthew said, Sara ruffled up Matthews hair and said "thanks buddy, goodnight to you to."  
  
After Matthew walked back to Grissom. "Goodnight Aunty Sara , uncle nick," Lindsey said.  
  
"Night Sara, Nick, hang in there," Catherine said.  
  
"Thanks, Goodnight," Sara said.  
  
The Grissom Family left.  
  
**Later that, night at the Grissom Home   
**  
Catherine laid in Grissom's arms. "Do you think Jamie will survive," Catherine asked.  
  
"I'm sure she will, she's strong like her mom and dad," Grissom said.  
  
"Goodnight," Catherine said.  
  
"I heart you," Grissom said making Catherine smile.  
  
"I love you too," Catherine said.  
  
They fell asleep.  
  
**In the hospital **  
  
Nick watched as Sara held Andrew and stroked his hair. Nick moved his chair so it was next to Sara. He put his arm around her. He placed his other hand on top of her hand which stopped her stroking Andrew's hair.  
  
"Sara honey you need to sleep," Nick said.  
  
"But what happens if I fall asleep and wake up and Jamie's...she's..."  
  
"I know, but I promise I'll be here and Andrew too," Nick said.  
  
Sara looked at Andrew then back at Nick "He looks so much like you Nick," Sara said. Andrew had straight hair, and brown eyes, his features were so much like Nick.  
  
"He has your straight hair," Nick said.  
  
"I love our Kids very much Nick, and you too, I'm sorry I haven't said that to you for the past 24 hours now," Sara said, looking at Jamie now.  
  
"I know Sara, you don't have to tell me, hey how about you lean back on my arm close your eyes, relax," Nick said, Sara leaned back and shut her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight honey, I love you," Nick said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Soon the whole Stokes family was asleep.  
  
**Morning in the hospital **  
  
Nick was the first to wake up. He woke up and looked around, Sara was still sleeping, but Andrew sat on the bed edge, looking at Jamie, talking to her.  
  
Nick heard "Jamie, I was at Aunty Catherine's house, Matthew calls Potatos Potalino's, funny huh."  
  
"Morning Andrew," Nick said.  
  
Andrew turned around "Morning Dad," he said and then turned his view back to Jamie he continued "What's wrong with Jamie."  
  
Nick slowly removed his hand from Sara and stood up. He stood next to Andrew.  
  
"Jamie is very sick at the moment, she has bone marrow disease," Nick said.  
  
"Whats bone marrow," Andrew asked.  
  
"Well you know bones right" Andrew nodded "well, inside of the bone is called the bone marrow," nick explained.  
  
"Oh, will she get better?" Andrew asked.  
  
"The only way for her to survive is if the doctors find a bone marrow match, mommy and I gave ours to test, but it didn't match, but there's still hope, Aunty Catherine and Uncle Grissom gave theirs too," Nick said. Andrew returned his gaze to Jamie, silence filled the room.  
  
"Dad, do you recon I can give mine," Andrew asked.  
  
"Are you sure honey," Nick asked.  
  
"I wanna do it for Jamie," Andrew said.  
  
"Okay, I'll ask the doctors," Nick said. Both Father and son stared at Jamie. Silence once again, only the sounds of nature outside.  
  
Minutes later father and son set themselves down and watched TV. Andrew sat on Nick. Sara still slept.  
  
"Buddy are you hungry," Nick asked.  
  
"Hmmm... how about Mc Donalds," Andrew asked.  
  
"Mc donalds, well I don't think mom would want to leave, how about you call Aunty Catherine, ask them if they could get you something, tell them I'll pay them later," Nick said passing him his phone.  
  
Nick dialled the number and Andrew talked.  
  
"Hello," Catherine answered.  
  
"Hi it's Andrew,"  
  
"Oh Hi Andrew, everything all right," Catherine asked.  
  
"Good, um, would you please get me some Mc Donalds on the way while you come here, daddy said he will pay you when you get here,"  
  
"Okay, just a hash brown," Catherine asked.  
  
"Yes please,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Thank you, uh daddy wants to speak to you," Andrew said passing the phone to Nick.  
  
"Hello, thanks for getting his hash brown for him," Nick said.  
  
"No problems, so how's Jamie and Sara," Cath asked.  
  
"Well, I managed to get sarato sleep last night, and Jamie is still the same," Nick said.  
  
"Do you want anything from Mc Donalds too," cath asked.  
  
"Uh could you get 1 cheese and bacon burger and a salad," Nick asked.  
  
"Sure, okay see you soon, bye," Cath said.  
  
"Bye," Nick said and hung up.  
  
Sara was starting to wake up. "Who was it," she asked.  
  
"Catherine, their getting Maccas, I ordered you a salad," Nick said.  
  
"Thanks, hey morning buddy," Sara said looking at Andrew.  
  
"Morning mommy," Andrew replied.

_Will there be a blood match to Grissom or Catherine? Will Jamie survive, Will she live? Will Jamie have hope to live once more? _


	3. Andrews Blood

"Morning Mommy," Andrew said and hopped down to hug her. Mother, Father and son watched TV.  
  
"Andrew said that he wants to take the bone marrow test," Nick whispered in Sara's ear.  
  
"Really," she said aloud, turning around and looking at Nick.  
  
"Yeah," Nick replied. Andrew just stared at them.  
  
"You'd do that Andrew," Sara asked.  
  
"Do what mommy," Andrew asked.  
  
"Test your bone Marrow for a match," Sara answered.  
  
"Yeah for Jamie," he said. Sara hugged him close.  
  
"You are the best son anyone could have," Sara said.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Andrew said. Nick ruffled up Andrew's hair.  
  
Then the Grissom family stepped in. Grissom held Matthew.  
  
"Hey," Grissom and Catherine said, passing the McDonalds bag to Nick.  
  
Nick stood up to receive the bag and said "Thanks, for getting us McDonalds, what do I owe you."  
  
"Nah don't worry about it Nicky," Grissom said.  
  
"Sure," Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah," answered Grissom.  
  
"Thanks, very much," Nick said.  
  
The Grissom family sat down, there was only three chairs, so Matthew sat with Lindsey. They were chatting when the nurse stepped in.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Stokes, I have the results," the nurse said.  
  
Nick stood up and walked to her, she showed him the paper. His face went sad and pale.  
  
"Thanks, oh and um can my son take the test," he said to the nurse.  
  
"How old is he," she asked  
  
"Six," Nick answered. "Yeah, I'll just get my equipment for it," she said and left.  
  
"It wasn't a match was it," Sara said.  
  
"No," he said, Sara turned her face to look at Jamie.  
  
"Sorry, Nick," Grissom said.  
  
"Andrew, I told the Nurse, she's coming to get you in a sec," Nick said.  
  
"Will it hurt daddy," Andrew asked, looking up at his dad.  
  
Nick bent down and said to him "I'll be there with you."  
  
"What is Andrew going to do mom," Lindsey asked Catherine.  
  
Sara answered "he's going to give his blood to see if there's a match."  
  
"Oh," Lindsey said.  
  
The Grissom family just stared and watched what a terrible time this would be for the Stokes family.  
  
The nurse returned and said "Mr Stokes would you like to come."  
  
"Yeah," he said and picked up Andrew and walked off following the nurse.  
  
"Aunty Sara, where did Andrew go," Matthew asked, standing next to Sara.  
  
"He went with Uncle Nick, to give his blood, to see if there's a match with Jamie," Sara said.  
  
"Oh," Matthew answered, he walked back to Lindsey.  
  
"Indsey, Tolie," He said.  
  
"come on," Lindsey said.  
  
"Dad, Mom, we're going to the toilet," Lindsey said.  
  
Both Grissom and Catherine nodded their heads. Lindsey and Matthew walked off.  
  
"You have a bright little kid there," Sara said.  
  
"Thanks," Catherine said.  
  
"I mean how much courage, does a six year old kid have to actually come up with to come up to a person like me and tell me that my daughter will be okay," Sara said.  
  
"You also have a bright kid Sara," Catherine said. Lindsey and Matthew returned. "I know, Andrew he's the best son I ever had," Sara said. Nick returned carrying Andrew, who had red puffy eyes. Nick passed Andrew to Sara.  
  
"What happened honey," Sara asked.  
  
"The...The needle thingy...it hurts," Andrew said.  
  
"I know honey, it'll be all okay," Sara said, hugging him close.  
  
"Okay, we better go," Grissom said, standing up.  
  
"Bye, and thnks again," Nick said.  
  
"We'll come back, maybe in the after noon," Gil said.  
  
"Do want us to get you lunch," Catherine asked.  
  
"No, it's okay, we'll manage," Nick said.  
  
"Okay, bye," Gil and Catherine said.  
  
"Bye Bye," Matthew said.  
  
"Bye," Lindsey said.  
  
"Bye Lindsey, Bye Mattie," Sara and Nick said.  
  
The Grissom Family left. "How did Andrew take the needle," Sara asked Nick, looking at Andrew who was asleep.  
  
"He was pretty afraid, of the needle though, reminds me of when I was younger, I used to be terrified of needles," Nick said, smiling.  
  
Sara smiled at him "You used to be terrified of needles," Sara asked.  
  
"Don't laugh, used to be terrified," Nick said.  
  
"Like father like son," Sara said.  
  
Nick placed his arm around Sara, and placed his other hand on Andrews Head.  
  
"I hope his blood is a match," Nick said.  
  
"yeah, I love you Nick," Sara said.  
  
Nick kissed her forehead. Sara turned around.  
  
"Do you still remember the day I had Andrew," Sara said, with a smile.  
  
"How could I forget, it was the day I became a father, one of the best days of my life," Nick said.  
  
"I was so happy, and still am, I really love our kids Nick, and you too, you made my dreams all come true," Sara said, with a smile.  
  
"And you made all my dreams come true too, my dream was to be with you," Nick said.  
  
"Me too and also have kids, which I already have," Sara said, looking at Jamie and Andrew.  
  
Nick looked at Jamie "Jamie really looks like you," Nick said.  
  
"I remember that day, when we brought Jamie home, still a baby, Andrew was only 2, he would always play with her, he really loves her," Sara said, stroking Andrews hair.  
  
"I remember that night, I woke up, sometime in the middle of the night, I heard you singing, I walked to Jamie's room and saw you singing to Jamie, I loved your singing," Nick said.  
  
"It was the only way to get her to sleep," Sara said.  
  
"Remember her 2nd birthday, the whole team were there even Archie and David, Greg would always play with all the kids, Lindsey, Matthew, Andrew, Jamie, Ella," Nick said.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen Ella for a while now," Sara said. Ella is David's daughter.  
  
Then the Nurse stepped in..............................................

_Is the answr going to be a yes or a NO? Will Jamie have hope to live once more? _


	4. Andrews results

_**Song lyrics is done by Alex Lloyd, You are so beautiful.......Listen to it and read it.....**_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
_  
"I have very good news Mr and Mrs Stokes, the results came back positive," the nurse said.  
  
Sara smiled a very big smile "Heard that, our baby girl is going to be fine," Nick said. Both Nick and Sara looked at Jamie.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
_All goodbyes disappeared,  
when I first set my eyes on you,  
I found a world so pure and blue.  
  
Today, I vow to you,  
that every little piece of me,  
is coming from the heart of me.  
  
You are so beautiful,  
and you're filling up my day,  
with the things I can't explain._  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Thank you Andrew," Sara whispered to Andrew who was sleeping in her arms.  
  
The nurse left. After a while Andrew started to wake up.  
  
"Mommy what happened," Andrew asked, Sara had tears of happiness in he eyes.  
  
"Your test result came back, and you're a positive match," Sara said.  
  
"Really, does that mean Jamie is going to be fine," Andrew asked.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
_You are so beautiful,  
and I'm holding on today,  
yeah, we're holding on,  
we're holding on.  
  
Among the broke glass,  
a road we've all been down before,  
but this time there's an open door.  
  
A code so set a sealed,  
where nothing is unbreakable,  
to find strength of iron will.  
  
Today, I vow to you,  
that every little piece of me,  
is coming from the heart of me._  
  
.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sara looked at him with a smile "She will once have hope to live, thank you Andrew, you made mommy really proud of you," Sara said.  
  
Andrew smile and looked at her "Really," he asked.  
  
"Of course," Sara said.  
  
"Me too Buddy," Nick said ruffling Andrews hair. "Thanks Dad," Andrew said, then Nick's phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Nick answered.  
  
"Hi Man," Greg said.  
  
"Oh Hi Greg, what's up,"  
  
"Sorry about Jamie, I couldn't leave work, Brass wouldn't let me leave"  
  
"Slow down Greg, it's okay just come when you're free, anyway I have good news, Andrews blood came through as a match," Nick said.  
  
"Wow, congratulations," Greg said, smiling at the other end.  
  
"Okay man I hope you can stop by later," Nick said.  
  
"Okay, I'll try, Bye," Greg said.  
  
"Bye," Nick said and closed his phone to end the call.  
  
"Who was it," Sara asked.  
  
"Greg, he's going to try and stop by later," Nick sad.  
  
"Oh," Sara answered.  
  
The doctor came in, "Ah, I see young Mr. Stokes is a blood match," he said.  
  
Nick stood up and smiled and said "Yeah."  
  
"Mr Stokes can I speak to you for a moment," the doctor asked.  
  
"Sure," Nick said and walked over to him.  
  
"Well, since your son is a match he will have to go into surgery at the same time as Jamie and we can do the transfution," the doctor explained.  
  
"Is there a chance that he might...might," Nick trailed off.  
  
"No, he will be awake when we do the operation, you and your wife are allowed to be with him the whole way," the doctor said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
_  
You are so beautiful,  
and you're filling up my day,  
with the things I can't explain_

_You are so beautiful,  
and I'm holding on today,  
yeah, we're holding on,  
we're holding on_  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Thank you doctor, when will the operation take place," Nick asked.  
  
"This afternoon, at 4:00pm, which is in about 4 hours," the doctor said.  
  
"Okay, Thank you," Nick said and shook his hand.  
  
"Pleasure, I'll see you at 3:50," the doctor said and left.  
  
Nick walked back to where Sara and Andrew sat.  
  
Nick kneeled infront of Andrew, Andrew, you are going to have to go into surgery, later at 4:00pm but guess what mommy and I will come in with you," nick explained.  
  
"Will there be needles," Andrew asked.  
  
_Will Jamie survive? Will Andrew survive the operation? Is Andrew going to want to do the operation now? Well for the next chapter I need more REVIEWS........................  
  
TBC_


	5. Operation

**Authors note : Hi, uh sorry about the chapters before, i seemed to have mixed them all up and confused myself with so may stories. ash**

"Yes," Nick said to Andrew.  
  
Andrews face emotion changed, he hated needles, seem to have followed his dad. "But, daddy needles, they scary," Andrew Pleaded.  
  
"Baby, think of it this way, you are doing this to save Jamie, you're her only chance for survival," Nick said.  
  
"Andrew, be brave, the doctor said that we are allowed to come into the surgery with you," Nick said.  
  
Sara looked at nick with confusion "Don't worry Andrew, you'll be awake the whole way."  
  
"It'll hurt," Andrew questioned.  
  
"No, you won't feel a thing," Nick said.  
  
"Wow, Cool," Andrew said, bouncing around. The thought of being awake through a operation was very cool to Andrew.  
  
Sara ruffled Andrews's hair "you're the Best son ever, Andrew," she said.  
  
"Thanks mom," Andrew said.  
  
Shortly Catherine, Gil and their family arrived, and walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Greg told us the good news," Catherine said.  
  
Gil carried Matthew "Well congratulations," he said.  
  
Nick stood up "Thanks," nick and Sara said.  
  
"So what time is the operation," Catheirne asked.  
  
"At 4:00pm, Sara and I will be with Andrew, he stays conscious, while they operate," Nick said.  
  
"Oh, anyway, Greg said, he will try and come by at 2, and we also brought lunch, Salad for Sara, happy meal for Andrew and a burger for you," Catherine said, giving each their lunches.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to have any," Nick asked.  
  
"We had lunch before we came," Grissom said.  
  
Nick, Sara and Andrew started eating, while the Grissom family made themselves feel comfortable. Grissom, sat on the chair with Matthew on his lap, Catherine sat next to him with Lindsey next to her. After Andrew finished his lunch, he played with Matthew and Lindsey.  
  
"Indsey, think mom will let us play in the park," Matthew whispered to Lindsey.  
  
"you ask," she said.  
  
"But,"  
  
"you want to go so you ask," Lindsey asked.  
  
"Pretty please," Matthew asked with his cute puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine, Mom, Matthew wants to know if he can go to the playground," Lindsey asked.  
  
"Get dad to go with you," Catherine said.  
  
Andrew looked at Nick "I'll come to," Nick said.  
  
"Can I go dad," Andrew asked.  
  
Nick nodded his head. Both dads and their kids left to the playground.  
  
"SO how did Andrew take it when he was told he'd be having surgery," Catherine asked.  
  
"Was pretty scared, of the needles, he's exactly like Nick," Sara said.  
  
"He looks so much like Nick," Catherine said.  
  
Sara was looking at Jamie "Do you think that Jamie will get better again," Sara asked.  
  
"Yea," Catherine said. then Greg came bursting into the room. He was panting away.  
  
"Hi..uh..." he put up his hand to stop, and continued panting.  
  
"Greg, why did you run here, couldn't you just have walked," Catherine said standing up and ushering him to sit down.  
  
"Sorry.....just wanted to come quick and see. You guys, so how's Jamie, where's Nick and Andrew? Where's Lindsey, Grissom and Matthew? Is Jamie going to get better? Sorry I couldn't come I was really busy at...."  
  
"Slow down Greg, Jamie is okay at the moment, Nick, Grissom and the Kids are at the playground," Sara said.  
  
"Oh," Greg answered.  
  
"you can go see them if you want," Catherine said.  
  
"Playground right," Greg asked.  
  
Catherine and Sara nodded their heads.  
  
"okay, I'll go see them, bye for now," Greg said and walked off to towards the playground.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Playground  
  
Nick and Grissom sat on the park bench and watched as the kids played.  
  
"How's Sara been," Grissom asked.  
  
"I made her sleep last night, not accutally enough, but atleast she was rested abit," Nick said.  
  
"yea," Grissom answered.  
  
Greg walked in, "Uncle Greg," Andrew Cried.  
  
"Hey buddy, hey Matt, Lindsey," Greg said, he walked over to where the guys sat.  
  
"Hey Greg, you made it," Grissom said.  
  
"Yeah, I escaped under Jim's nose, but I let Archie know that I'm leaving so it won't be any biggi," Greg said.  
  
"You shouldn't have told me that Greg," Grissom said.  
  
"Sorry boss," Greg said.  
  
"Just call me Grissom," Gil said.  
  
Greg nodded his head with a smile.

_How is the operation going to go? Will she live? Will Andrew die? Will Jamie die? Or will they all live once again as a happy family? _

__

_I need more reviews and also thanks to all who reviewed. _

__

_TBC _


	6. Surgery

Nick and Sara were standing outside as the doctors and nurses were setting up Andrew.

"Nick, what if, what if, ANdrew, he doesn't," Sara questioned, sadness covered her face, tears started pouring.

Nick embraced her with his arms, "Honey listen, he'll be alright, he's strong like his mom and dad, I'll be there honey," Nick continued with some comforting words to her, he kissed her head.

"THanks," Sara said looking up at him.

"I love you very much Sara, what ever happens in there, we'll deal with it togeather," Nick said.

"Togeather," "Hi Mr , Mrs Stokes," he asked.

Nick nodded his head. "Well Andrew is ready for surgery, you may come with us," he said.

Nick and Sara watched as they pushed Andrews bed out. He layed there staring around.

"Mommy daddy," he said.

"We're here baby,"Sara said rushing over to him and stroking his head.

"Mommy, I scared," Andrew said.

"It's okay buddy, we'll be with you," Nick said.

ANdrew nodded his head, Nick and Sara followed Andrew to the operating room.

"Sir, Mam, please wear this," one of the nurses said, passing a long sheet which looked so much like a apron.

Nick and Sara wore it and steped inside the operating room. They sat facing Andrew.

"Mommy, is that Jamie," Andrew asked, looking past Nick and Sara. They turned around

"Yes, that is," Nick said.

"For Jamie," Andrew said.

"I just want you to know that I love you very much baby," Sara said ,still stroking his head.

"I love you to buddy," Nick said.

Sara sat leaning against Nick, almost like she was clining on for dear life.

THe operation took exactly 3 hours 32 minutes and 29 seconds.

"Mam, Sir, uh can you please step out, we'll clean him up and he'll be back in the room," the nurse said.

"How about my baby girl," Sara asked.

"She will be in the Intensive Care unit, for just a day, they doctors just want to keep a close eye on here, before she is moved to the room along with Andrew," the nurse said.

"THanks," Nick said.

She nodded and walked off. Nick and Sara stepped out and walked to the waiting room.

Catherine and Grissom were snuggled up togeather both sleeping. Grissom's arm wrapped around Catherine's shoulders while she rested against his chest. Lindsey and Matthew were whispering away looking at Greg who slept opened mouthed snoring.

"I dare you to put your finger in his mouth and out again," Lindsey whispered to Matthew.

"No Way, Never," Matthew whispered back.

"you're such a chicken," Lindsey whispered back.

"OH Hi Uncle Nick Hi Aunty Sara," Matthew said aloud which woke Grissom and Catherine.

"Hey," Catherine said, slowly sitting upright, looking at Grissom.

Grissom Kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered to Catherine and she smiled

"Oh Hi Nick Hi Sara," Catherine said looking past Grissom.

Grissom turned around and said "How did the operation go,"

"Good, they managed to transfer the bone marrow to Jamie," Nick said. Sara smiled.

"Mr Mrs Stokes, Andrew is in the room now," a Nurse said.

" Thanks," Nick said.

"Do you guys want to come," Sara asked.

"You go first, we'll wake greg up ," Catherine said.

Nick nodded and both Nick and Sara walked to the room.

Back in the waiting room.

Grissom and Catherine sat staring at their kids, daring each other, still looking at Greg.

"i don't think I could ever live through what Nick and Sara did," Catherine said looking at Lindsey and Matthew

"No matter what happens, i'll always be there with you, remember that," Grissom whispered. "I love you very much, and I love our kids, sometimes I wonder how bad my life would have been if I had never told you that I loved you," Grissom continued.

"I'm glad you told me," catherine said.

"Lindsey wake greg up," Grissom said to Lindsey.

"Yes Dad," she answered back.

"Oi Matthew use this tissue and tickle his face," Lindsey said passing Matthew the tissue.

"Why don't you do it," Matthew asked, pushing the tissue away.

"Because, I don't want to," she answered back.

"Fine," Matthew whispered back, while he took the tissue off her.

Matthew gently swayed the tissue over Greg's Face.

"No...Not now, Wake up later," Greg said and moved to the side.

"Greg, Wake up now," Grissom said, in a strict kinda voice.

Greg stood up shocked "Uh yes boss, you'll have your results as soon as possible," Greg said, standing up.

"What results," Grissom asked, Catherine, Lindsey and Matthew were laughing away.

"Uh...sorry," he said.

Grissom laughed "You're a funny man Greg," he said.

"Uh thanks," Greg replied.

"Anyway, Jamie and Andrew came out from surgery just a few minutes ago, Sara and Nick told us we can go see them now," Grissom said.

"Oh okay," he said. Grissom and Catherine stood up slowly, stretching.

"Come on Kids," Catherine said getting hold of Matthew's hand.

Grissom placed his hands on Lindsey's shoulders and walked out with her. Closely followed by Catherine and Greg.

_TBC - How is it? Like it don't like it? I'll try and post up the next chapter soon dont worry......_

_ I need more reviews though. _

_To be continued _


	7. End

"Nick, what if he doesn't wake up," Sara asked looking at Andrew. Although he was awake though the operation, the doctors thought that it was best if Andrew had some rest.

"He will, listen to me Sara, honey, he'll be fine, besides if anything happens, we'll go through it togeather," Nick said, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know, you'll always be beside me," Sara said and smiled.

"That's what I been wanting to see latley," Nick said.

"I really love you, I think that you're the best husband ever, you Nick Stokes, changed my life, fro normal to BEST ever," Sara said and smiled again.

"That's what I do best, make you happy," NIck said.

"I love you Nick, always will and always have," Sara said.

"I love you too," Sara said.

_Hope that wasn't a crap ending.....If it should be better, review and tell me._

_THE END - for now..._

_That bit I love you, always have and always will, I got that from Las Vegas. _


End file.
